The present invention relates in general to devices for growing plants in zero gravity or microgravity. In particular it relates to such a device which is unpowered and passive in delivery of nutrients and water.
It is a well-known desire to grow plants within spacecraft in a microgravity or zero gravity environment. These plants would not only capture carbon dioxide while producing oxygen, but could also be a source of food. Conversely, the plants require water which is both difficult to contain within a microgravity or zero gravity environment, and dangerous to electronic or electrical equipment.
Several devices have been proposed for growing plants in such environments. Several of these rely upon electric powered pumps to supply water. It is preferred to conserve energy where possible, so passive systems including wicking mats have also been proposed.